Grow House
The Grow House is a location in Mafia III. History The Grow House is located at Laveau's Compound in Bayou Fantom. It is where M.J. and Lincoln Clay have their marijuana operation set up and conduct their various growing activities. Workbench The workbench located at the back of the Grow House allows Lincoln to manage and harvest his crops, upgrade the grow house and create new hybrid strains of plants. The status of a current crop can be viewed by entering the pause menu and hovering your cursor over the Herbalism map marker. Cultivation The cultivation tab allows you to plant, harvest and fertilize the crop. You may also destroy the current crop and replant another strain. Upgrades There are seventeen upgrades to the Grow House that will become available as you increase your Herbalism level. Upgrades decrease growth time while increasing the quality and yield of each crop, raising their potential selling price. *Planter: Upgrading the planters increases the yield of the plants. *Lighting: Acquiring new lamps will improve the growth rate of the plants. *Water: Better irrigation will improve the strength of the plants. *Air Conditioning: Improving the ventilation increases the quality of the plants. *Fertilizer: Adding fertilizer speeds up the maturity of the plants. The interior of the grow house will change with each upgrade purchased as the various improvements are installed. There are five upgrades available at the start and new ones become available as higher levels of Herbalism are achieved. Fully upgrading the grow house requires a total investment of $100,000 and grants the Mr. Green Thumb achievement. Upgrade Costs L = Level when upgrade becomes available. The Lab The lab is where Lincoln can cross breed plants and create new hybrid crops. Hybridization allows enhancing various qualities of a strain by increasing its potency, growth rate, plant strength and yield as well as imparting various flavors into the cannabis. Appearances *Herbalism Trivia *On the interior wall next to the door there's a movie poster for Barbarella, a popular science fiction movie staring Jane Fonda released in October of 1968. Notes *There is a bug that causes an error when naming a new hybrid strain. After choosing a name, the panel will read "ERROR" where the name should appear. When this happens, the name you selected for that strain will have replaced one of your saved strains. However, the only change should be its name, and all of its qualities, including the total sold, will remain intact under the new name. **Attempting to delete the "ERROR" strain may result in it deleting the saved strain that was renamed. A second attempt will usually delete the ERROR strain. **This bug may become persistent, where any attempt to create a new strain will result in this error. Deleting all of your custom strains should fix this issue. However, you may continue planting your current custom strains with no issues. *The district maps shown in the selling menu all show the wrong district. Gallery Grow House 2.jpg|Basic grow house Grow House 3.jpg|Fully upgraded grow house Grow House 4.jpg|Fully upgraded grow house Grow House 5.jpg|Lincoln in the grow house Category:Mafia III Category:Locations in Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby!